You Can't Suppress My Carnivorous Instinct!
by ImJustNutty
Summary: Hibari gets into a horrid accident, and is confined to a near vegetarian diet. How is the Carnivore going to survive? How are the people taking care of him going to survive too! Poor Vongola family...
1. It was all Yamamoto's fault

**YES. I should either be 1) watching MORE katekyo, or 2) updating my Fangirl Diaries, or 3) doing my Science Investigative Report. **

**Instead, I'm starting on a NEW fic. PUT DOWN THOSE TONFAS/DYNAMITES/FLAMIN' GLOVES/TRIDENTS/GUNS/KNIVES ON A WIRE/WHATEVER WEAPON YOU ARE WEILDING. I promise this will be FUNNY.**

**And of course, no pairings. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't like Hibari. No I don't own him either. No I don't WANT to own him either. Nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But why do I even bother? You know that already.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

I suppose you could blame Yamamoto for it. After all, he's the one who threw the ball.

Or then, maybe you could blame Gokudera, for daring Yamamoto to throw the ball at Hibari.

But then again, you could blame Tsuna, since if he wasn't so shocked at Gokudera's stupid request, he could have commanded his right hand man to STAND DOWN.

Heck, if you want, you can even blame Ryohei, Chrome and even Mukuro. Why? Because they weren't in the path of the ball. (But if you want to go to such extremes, you should blame the Vendicare staff for keeping Mukuro in jail. Otherwise, he could have been in the path of the ball, and protected Hibari unwittingly…and painfully)

Hibari Kyouya planned to blame the entire Vongola family for what happened to him.

"I'M SORRY HIBARI-SAN I SHOULD NOT HAVE LET GOKUDERA ASK YAMAMOTO TO THROW THE BALL AT HIBIRD THUS CAUSING YOU TO CALL TO HIBIRD LETTING HIBIRD FLY OUT OF THE WAY THUS LETTING THE BALL FLY STRAIGHT INTO YOUR FACE SENDING YOU FLYING OVER THE EDGE OF THE ROOFTOP PLEASE DON'T BITE ME OR GOKUDERA OR YAMAMOTO TO DEATH WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" wailed Tsuna in one big breath, rather pathetically.

Hibari glared daggers at the whimpering mess that was to be the Vongola Juudaime. He would have said "Shut up you stupid herbivore, you're disturbing the peace of this room", but the bandages tightly wound over his head and mouth prevented him from doing so. Mumbling incoherently into the bandages would ruin his image of being in control.

But then, when one is tightly wrapped in bandages from head to toe, you can't really BE in control.

Gokudera was looking a bit shamefaced in the corner of the hospital room. "Juudaime, please don't do this! It's all my FAULT!" Glaring at Hibari, he said "If you DARE hurt the Juudaime, I will KILL you."

Yamamoto had kindly sent a bouquet of flowers and a get-well card, because due to his busy schedule of baseball practice and helping out at the family restaurant, he couldn't come. Not that Hibari cared anyway. The less herbivores appearing in his hospital room, the better.

The doctor came in. "Are you two friends of Hibari Kyouya?"

"Uh…kind of..?" Tsuna said, looking nervously at Hibari, in case he killed Tsuna for even THINKING they were…_friends_. Hibari said nothing, and just continued staring out of the window.

"Okay. Hibari needs complete bed rest for the next 2 days, and he has to eat only steamed fish, steamed pork, vegetables and plain rice for the next two months. And NO FIGHTING."

"Oh..okay Doctor. Thank you."

When the doctor left, Gokudera looked questioningly at Hibari. Turning to Tsuna, he asked, "Where the HECK does Hibari stay anyway? The school?"

Hibari rolled his eyes, then narrowed them at Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Well, I guess we'll just take him to my place…my mother wouldn't mind taking care of one more person…" Tsuna said. After all, the rest of the Vongola family seemed to pop by the house rather often…most of them, anyway. And Dino, and Bianchi, and I-pin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari was lying on Tsuna's bed. He hated being here.

But then, he was NEVER going to reveal where he really lived. As soon as he was able to walk, he was getting OUT of this herbivore's place.

Nana walked in with a tray of porridge. "Hibari-san! Tsuna and Gokudera wanted to come see if you were okay, but then I said you needed your peace!"

_At least SOMEONE has some intelligence around here, _thought Hibari. He didn't think he could stand being around those weak stupid herbivores within a 2 metre radius around him without bursting out of the bandages and biting them all to death.

"I brought dinner! Tsu-kun told me about your new diet. So I brought fish porridge!"

If Hibari wasn't as cool as he is, he would have gasped, screamed, torn out his hair, or done all three. But he IS Hibari Kyouya, so he couldn't. Even with the bandages around his mouth taken away, he refused to show emotion like that.

But Hibari hated fish.

And vegetables. But he's the _carnivore_, and its normal for carnivores to hate vegetables.

And to Hibari, fish was like…the mock, weak imitation of meat. He didn't really mind raw fish and all that, but cooked fish was just…weak.

And here he was, forced to a diet of _fish and vegetables_.

If this diet didn't kill him, he would.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Hey Gokudera-kun. Did you hear that muffled choking and screaming sound? It sounded like it came from my room…"

"I'm sorry Juudaime…I didn't hear anything. My, your mother's roasted duck is really magnificient…"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**This is kinda based on a true story because due to an irritating thing that infected my ear, I am doomed to a diet similar to our dear Hibari's. HLAHLAHLAHLA.**

**Except I LOVE fish. And Hibari doesn't.**

**HAHAHA.**

**Later, we'd be bringing in other characters to torture him and watch Hibari suffer. Ah well, its only one more chapter where he can't walk.**

**To all Hibari lovers out there: Tough.**

**Now review. And any reviews that are basically a variation of: UPDATE FANGIRL DIARIES will be viciously flame-replied, or simply deleted from my inbox. Yes I WILL update it. Wait, darn it. Sheesh.**


	2. Bring out the Lambo!

**(bows) Thank you all for your kind words and reviews. I am glad to hear that some of you are suffering like me/ Hibari (THAT IS NOT A SHIP. IT'S A HORIBLE SHIP. I DISLIKE HIBARI.)**

**Yes I am a Gokudera-fan. Not a fan**_**girl**_**, because as we all know, objects of affection dislike fangirls. And you wouldn't WANT your dear Tsunas/Gokuderas/Hibaris/Yamamotos/Ryoheis/whoever you like to dislike you, now, would you? (refer to Fangirl Diaries by ImJustNutty, if you don't get what I'm saying)**

**Yes. Shamelessly advertising my other fic on this fic. Tuttut, how horrid of me.**

**But whatever. ON WITH THE HIBARI-TORTURE CHAMBER. HLAHLAHLA.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Must…get…out…" muttered Hibari under his breath when he awoke. Sleeping in the tightly bandaged form of a mummy, he then realized why those evil Egyptian undead pharaohs that returned from the dead always seemed to want to kill everyone.

Hibari wanted to kill everyone. Well, technically we all know Hibari already wants to kill EVERYONE, but now his desire for world-obliteration was fueled to the MAXIMUM. (No Ryohei-related pun intended) He wanted to move, to stretch, to kill, to beat up, to…

Ah, thinking about the freedom to beat up stupid herbivores only made it feel worse.

_It's okay, Kyouya. It's only one more day. One more day, and then…_

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HEREEEEE!!!"

_Shite._

The door burst open, and a familiar idiot cow suit boy leapt around. _Is this stupid kid made of silly putty or something?_ thought our pitiful prefect.

Lambo leapt around, bouncing up and down on Tsuna's bed, which was taken up by Hibari at that current moment. Hibari's leg, which previously had no feeling, now had _lots _of feeling. Of pain.

Hibari winced in pain, and attempted to roll over the slightest bit to somehow kick the idiot off him.

"LAMBO WANTS CANDY! Do you have candy? HAHA STUPID MUMMY-FACE! MUMMY-FACE! MUMMY-FACE!!! NYANYANYA! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Hibari was ready to explode. With a great burst of pissed-off-ness and carnivore strength, he flipped…

…and landed on the floor.

BANG.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What was that?!"

"DON'T WORRY, JUUDAIME. IF THE CEILING COLLAPSES I'LL PROTECT YOU WITH MY OWN BODY!"

"…get away from me. Please, Gokudera-kun."

"…right. Private space. I'M SORRY JUUDAIME!!!"

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Tsuna sighed, and started upstairs. I-pin bounced up faster than he did, and suddenly Tsuna remembered something important.

Hibaris and I-pins don't mix well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Hibari broke out of the bandages, and held his tonfas in a confident pose. Lambo lay in a teary heap of "Must…stay..calm" and bruises. He was now black, blue AND white.

"Ee! Lambo-san naughty!" yelled I-pin as she burst into the room.

And then she saw Hibari.

And Hibari saw I-pin.

"You're…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"STUPID COW! LITTLE KID!"

"LAMBO! I-PIN!"

**BOOM**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few streets away from the Sawada residence, an extreme Sun Guardian who had a keen interest in boxing, looked up at the explosion.

"…**EXTREME!**"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

As Gokudera promised, he had flung himself before Tsuna as the blast started. But then the force of the blast blew him _away_ from Tsuna, thus flinging both boys down the flight of stairs and into the couch. Before you crazy 5927 fangirls get crazy ideas, they were flung on OPPOSITE sides of the sofa.

The comfy side, and the not-comfy side. Tsuna landed on the comfy side, and Gokudera slammed against the not-comfy side, which rocked the whole sofa, then he fell to the floor with a loud THUMP.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"I'm okay, Juudaime!"

Upstairs, Hibari calmly blew away the dust that surrounded him. Keeping his tonfas in…somewhere on his shirt or wherever he keeps whose accursed tools of bullying, he walked over to the remains of Tsuna's bed.

And promptly collapsed into it.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Hibari awoke, he saw Yamamoto sitting by the bedside. Strangely, the room was back to normal. Seems like these fancy instant-cleanups always appeared mysteriously in Namimori…how strange.

"Whausgh argou wargh…shstupoit harvigoreas…" Which could be roughly translated to _What do you want, stupid herbivore._

"Oh, hi, Hibari! I see you're awake! After that blast, you were out completely and now…well, you're back to normal!"

Yamamoto's easy smile and happy cheery mood drove Hibari nuts. Hibari glared daggers at Yamamoto, but…well, he's called _baseball idiot_ for a reason.

"Today it was so funny! During school there was a big gathering in the corridor because everyone was talking about ooh where is Hibari but then me and Tsuna were like…and then Gokudera took out his sticks of dynamite and…haha it was hilarious! And…and then there was…"

Hibari could only move his head. While he was asleep someone had bandaged him up again, but the bandages weren't as thick…he wondered if he could break out and bite the stupid herbivore that_ wouldn't shut up._

Maybe if he pretended to sleep, Yamamoto would shut up. _Now I know why that octopus head herbivore calls him baseball idiot…_

Yamamoto peered nervously at the seemingly asleep prefect. "Oh, you're asleep! Ah, let me sing you a song that always made me sleep better! My father taught it to me. _Oooohhhh….there was an old man who…"_

That. Did. It.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What was THAT thump?!"

"…sigh. Juudaime, I think Hibari might be killing the baseball idiot. I suppose you'd want me to save him…"

"…if he's like that bandaged up, I can't imagine what he's going to be like tomorrow, when he's free of those bandages."

"I think maybe we should leave him chained to the bed, Juudaime. Or maybe just tie him to a chair. He's stolen your bed too long, Juudaime!"

"……….sighh, Gokudera-kun."

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**NYAHhhhhhh**

**Dino's whip is cool! It…whips well. I LOVE WHIPS. No, I DON'T like bondage…sick stuff. Its…gross.**

**D18 = …ew. To me, anyway. So…the whole whip and biting thing….oh no now I need to puke again.**

**Now, I shall command thee to click on that pretty REVIEW button at the bottom.**

…**or I'll bite..i mean, fangirl over Yuri Lowell you to death.**


	3. Why Hibird is not around

**I VOTE WE SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE SO I CAN FINISH THIS CHAPPIE QUICKIE AND WATCHIE KATEKYOIE.**

**..woah, baby talk much?**

**NO I don't own Hibari. No I don't want to.**

**WAIT. Let me emphasize a few things:**

**Hibari is sleeping in Tsuna's bed. Tsuna, is sleeping SOMEWHERE ELSE.**

**I do NOT support D18. Mainly because I tend to be slightly overprotective over people with the same birthdate as me. Dino, not Hibari. **

…**um, Gokudera and Tsuna are FRIENDS, and Gokudera is the right-hand man. That means he's SUPPOSED to protect Tsuna with his OWN BODY, and not because "Oh I lubs my juudaime to bits"**

**Okay, now with the above points in mind, go ahead. Read. Enjoy. Savour it.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"…well, aren't you going to say hello to your tutor?"

"…I didn't ask for your company you weak herbivore."

"Aw. I'm hurt. C'mon, Kyouya, don't be so mean!"

"…"

Hibari was getting…slightly better, despite the horrid events that happened last chapter. He was now sitting upright in Tsuna's bed, and only half mummified. He could move his arms…slightly. He still couldn't fight properly, unless you counted a gentle poke in the tummy a vicious attack, which was the most Hibari could really manage right now.

It. Was. DISGRACEFUL.

And Hibari was beginning to think that Dino was smiling at him, because he was mocking him.

"…are you done with your stupid herbivore _hospitality_ visit? Can you go now?"

"I just got here! What kind of tutor would I be if I didn't at least stay a while?"

"The best kind."

Dino pouted, which was cute, but it sickened Hibari to the deepest darkest caverns of his soul. For goodness _sakes_ this guy was like, what, twenty-two? And here he was, acting like a 5 year old.

Well, Dino might have argued that it was only a 16 year difference, which he did, two weeks ago. And Hibari had rolled his eyes, whacked Dino, and said it wasn't 16, it was "17 you stupid herbivore who can't count." And by then Dino and Hibari were fighting again and it turned out Dino had blocked that whack to the face.

"Aaaaanyway, Kyouya! I brought…GINSENG SOUP!"

"…what."

"It's GOOD FOR YOU!"

"…what."

"Now now, Kyouya. It ain't good manners to go 'what' when someone gives you something nice! Now drink up!"

Dino opened a thermos flask that he had brought with him. The smell wafted to Hibari's nose, and…okay he had to confess it smelled pretty okay but no way was he going to admit THAT to a weak herbivore.

"…"

"I made it myself! So I'll be REALLY HURT if you don't drink it!"

Okay. All the MORE Hibari was NOT touching that stuff.

Besides, it didn't have meat in it. Carnivores don't DO…non-meat.

Even if their tutor who acted 17 years younger than he really was would get 'REALLY HURT' if he didn't.

"…"

"…Kyouya."

Hibari death-glared at his tutor.

Dino looked sternly back, like a mother.

Oh my goodness, Dino is so…(insert appropriate word to describe person who changes mental age in seconds)

"Don't make me force feed you."

Okay, Hibari nearly gasped at that.

The thing about Hibari Kyouya is that the only time "Hibari" and "gasped" appear in the same time, is when the word "Doesn't" is between them.

So I guess if you want to go by that rule the above sentence is not logical.

But then, Dino force feeding Hibari ginseng soup with Hibari half-mummified on Tsuna's bed is NOT logical.

But back to the story.

To begin with, one of the reasons that Hibari only noticed that this point of time was that…even if he WAS willing to drink that soup, he couldn't.

Reminder: Hibari is half-mummified.

And it just so happened that Dino just realized this too.

"Oh no, Kyouya. I didn't realize! Alright, I shall be a nice tutor and feed you, whether you like it or not!"

"…No."

Dino smiled evilly. "Yes, Kyouya. Now open wide…"

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were enjoying mango pudding that Nana made with a new recipe she found in the newspaper.

"It's a pity Hibari-san can't eat this delicious pudding!" commented Yamamoto cheerfully. If you didn't know he was such an idiot, you might think he was trying to rub it in.

"Yeah. Well, Dino-san is upstairs with Hibari-san right now, and it looked like Dino-san brought some food!" Tsuna said.

Gokudera said nothing. He just thought he heard a thump.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I…SAID…NO!!!"

"STOP…(ow!) THAT KYOUYA! IT'S FOR YOUR…(hey that HURT!) …OWN…GOOD!"

"NO!"

"…OW!"

"RARRRRRR!!!"

"Clink!"

"GAG CHOKE SPTHPTRHSTPRSTHHTTHTHHHHHHH!!!"

"There. Wasn't that nice?"

"…die, herbivore."

"…woah oh."

"RARRRRR!!!"

"clink! BANG!"

"HOWWWW…!"

"STUPID HERBIVO…..OWWWWWWW!!!"

"KYOUYA!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gokudera looked up at the ceiling again.

…did that light fixture just swing again?

Tsuna looked at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"It…it's nothing, Juudaime. I just wonder what Dino's doing…they sure are making a lot of noise…"

Yamamoto spewed out the spoonful of mango pudding he had in his mouth.

Damn, why did he have to go read that M-rated yaoi fic that his baseball-mate told him to try reading?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"RARRRRRRR!!!"

The door of Tsuna's room burst open (yes, his door bursts a lot…) and there was a flurry of bandages, blonde hair, black hair, whips, tonfas, and the faintest tinge of ginseng.

"KYOUYA STOP BEING SO CHILDISH!"

"YOU'RE THE CHILDISH ONE, HERBIVORE! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

"YOU CAN'T EAT MEAT EXCEPT FISH AND…"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HERBIVORE!!!'

The two boys who were now acting…one quarter their age were now rolling down the stairs in a big dust ball of fighting, biting, screaming, growling, and the odd tinge of ginseng.

"What the…" Gokudera started, standing out of his chair, wielding dynamite to protect his Juudaime.

Tsuna squealed "HIEEE! HIBARI-SAN! DINO-SAN!"

"…" Yamamoto turned slightly pale, then laughed.

Hibari and Dino rolled apart, Hibari recovering first, bandages ripped and bloodied. Dino recovered swiftly after rolling aside, holding a battered looking thermos flask and a broken spoon.

Hibari stood up, wiped his mouth, and said "Don't ever try that again, you herbivore."

And then promptly did a perfect imitation of a falling tree.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Dino just stared. Yamamoto just cracked up laughing.

And Nana, who just came in, sighed. "I don't think he'll be ready to get out of bed just yet…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari was now three-quarters mummified, and Gokudera had been assigned to feed the biting patient his daily dose of medicine and vegetable pork-rib soup. Gokudera left the room, muttering and swearing in Italian, Japanese and English under his breath, while Tsuna rushed with bandages and antiseptic. He didn't think Hibari's bites were septic or he was rabid, but then, you could never be too careful.

Back in Tsuna's room, Hibari was wallowing in self-pity. Silently, of course. He wouldn't have wanted anyone to know that the great Hibari Kyouya was in self-pity.

He hated the diet, he hated the confinement, but worse of all, he hated the separation from Hibird.

But then, he knew deep in his heart, that it might have been for the better.

He was comforting himself in the thought that he was protecting Hibird by letting Tsuna keep him outside, when Yamamoto strolled in, Hibird on finger.

"Yo, Hibari-san!"

"…what do you want, stupid herbivore."

"I thought you might be bored, so I brought your little bird friend in! Say hello, Hibird!"

"Hibari hibari!"

And now, Yamamoto understood why Tsuna had said "Don't let Hibari near Hibird."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…Hibird STILL hasn't moved?"

"I don't blame him. I mean, your owner suddenly launches himself at you, and tries to eat you. How can you NOT be in shock?"

"Quick, try putting his head over the toilet bowl and flushing again! Or..or try singing the Namimori school song! Maybe that works!"

"uh…uh…me?!"

"C'mon, Juudaime! You can SING!"

**o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And THAT'S where Hibird was. **

**And that's why Hibari and hibird must be separated.**

**Now you shall happily click on that review button, and expect the next update to be in a week or so.**


	4. The Unagi and Hibari's Past?

**Wanna know why I LOVE writing this fic? Cuz all I have to do is drag my real life experiences, and torture Hibari Kyouya with them. ^^**

**I'm sorry Hibari fangirls out there, but you chose to read this, knowing the …horrible consequences it might bring on your sanity.**

**But whatever.**

**ON WITH THE TORTURE. (lightning strikes)**

**disclaimer: Nopesies, don't own Hibari OR Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Do not want to, either.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Hibari Kyouya could barely suppress his grin.

_Yes, yes YES! Finally, FREE from those abominations of freedom! FREE AT LAST!!! HAHAHA!_

If he wasn't so Mister Cool Calm Collected and had a reputation to hold up, he might just have happily jumped into the air, waved his tonfas like party sticks, and point, while laughing maniacally at the yellowed pile of bandages on the floor, and shout "IN YOUR FACE, HERBIVORE! HAHAHAHA!"

Yes, it would also have been really OOC. And we all know that Hibari Kyouya, the head prefect of Namimori Middle School, is not capable of saying/doing anything Out Of Character.

Instead, he delighted himself with a small smile barely visible as he pretended to busy himself with adjusting his tie. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at him nervously. Stupid herbivores. Did they truly believe that someone like him could be freed of bandages and really, the first thing he thought of was his TIE?!

No wonder everyone seemed to think he was weird. Because weak herbivores all could not read the blatantly obvious actions of a carnivore. A predator. A smarter person.

"I appreciate your hospitality, Tsunayoshi. Now, I'll…" Hibari made to leave, and had said it quite hurriedly since he disliked thanking people or owing anyone everything (but hey, he joined Tsunayoshi's stupid mafia family thing, didn't he? Payment enough. After all, he had enough things to do apart from defend the idiot herbivore…), but suddenly a figure at the door stopped him.

"Oh, Hibari-san! You're already up and running!" Nana smiled warmly at the obviously uncomfortable teen.

"Yes…" Hibari started, and was about to explain while backing out inconspicuously that he, yes, indeed had a family to return to, and oh how they must be SO worried, and he really should be getting back soon, yes, because he had work to do, but Nana would not have anything to do with that.

"No, no. You must stay till you are completely better! After all, the school says that your parents are out of town.." At this, Hibari couldn't help but feel a little unfamiliar feeling in his …chest. Pain? No, only weak herbivores felt pain. It must have been bitterness. Out of town? If that were true…they were certainly out a long time. Likely never to return. Hibari's fist and heart clenched angrily together, but only Tsuna noticed it, as Gokudera went to lock the door, as earlier instructed by Nana, in case Hibari tried to escape. "..and thus we will assume full responsibility until you are perfectly normal and fine!" _Normal? Hibari? Normal?! Does Mum even know who she's TALKING about?!_ thought Tsuna, as he shied away from Hibari's glare when the boy turned to go back to Tsuna's room.

When Hibari walked up the stairs, Tsuna decided that Hibari at least deserved a sort of break.

"Mum, later when you go to the supermarket, why not take Hibari-san out? I'm sure he would appreciate the fresh air!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Tsu-kun! I'll do that."

Tsuna smiled, thinking that he had done Hibari a favour, and maybe that would warrant less beatings for no rhyme or reason!

…he thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari. Was. Livid.

If it wasn't because of the kindness of Tsunayoshi's mother who had allowed him out of the house, he would have destroyed every living thing in the supermarket at that very instant.

Yes, even the eels swimming in the tank. Alive they were, dead they would be if he unleashed his fury. He glared at them. "Are you weak herbivores mocking me…"

"Ah, Hibari-san! Eels aren't herbivores! They eat little fish!"

Hibari turned slightly pink. When had she returned? Nana had told him to take care of the trolley next to the fresh-fish tank while she went to pick up vegetables, and he had leaned over the trolley in a desperate attempt to not look at the mass crowds of people around him. He hated crowding, and twice had two idiotic little children stepped on his foot, and one idiot old man had rolled a trolley over his foot. He had done nothing, because in truth he was rather tired from the walk to the supermarket, but he told himself he was just not bothered with weaklings.

"Come on, Hibari-san! Let's go to the bread section~!" Nana cheerfully said as she gently pulled the front of the trolley behind her and walked toward the bread section.

Hibari glowered once more at the eels before leaving them.

The eel swam in happy circles, free of the scary man's intense stare.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, hello Akira-san!"

"Sawada-san! How nice to see you again!"

Oh no, it was another housewife who had stopped to talk to Tsunayoshi's mother. Hibari felt even more anger rising in him. He hated the crowding, the noise, the idiotic little children whose even more idiotic and stupid parents allowed to run amok in the already chaotic enough supermarket. Hibari had actually attempted to strangle one with long beans that Nana had dumped in the trolley, but stopped promptly when he saw Nana walking back to the trolley. He then kicked the blue-faced child behind a basket of peaches when he realized that he just kicked the poor brat into a small basket of imported durians.

He had then pushed the trolley away, pretending to know nothing of the child's demise of being speared by the King of Fruits.

So now he stared boredly and a bit pissed at Nana and the other woman, who were chatting incessantly. He desired the quiet rooftops of Namimori school, and the company of Hibird…and a nice hamburger or two, made from REAL meat, and not fish, which was a fake weak imitation of meat…

..and stopped thinking these thoughts because he was beginning to feel hungry. Damn this diet.

The other lady turned to look at Hibari. "Oh, Sawada-san! Is that your son? My, has he grown to be a fine, young, handsome man!" Hibari turned a bit pink, but controlled himself. Illness had made him weak and soft. He needed to pound up more idiots sometime soon.

Nana laughed. "Nono, Akira-san! This is my son's friend, whom we're taking care of while his parents are out of town!"

_Out of town…_ Hibari nearly laughed aloud at that, spitefully.

Unbidden images flashed before his eyes. A mother who was never a mother, nothing but a stupid woman who wasted her life…

Wasted on narcotics, on a life of uselessness and weakness.

Wasted, lying on the sofa, giggling mindlessly.

Wasted was her life, and Hibari had sworn never to fall to that path.

In the past, before he became the carnivore, he may have felt grief, fear, sadness…but now he only felt disgust. A small part of him still cried in a dark, dark corner of his soul. Aching for the love he never knew.

He nearly spat at the thought. He saw.

He saw him.

He saw the little boy, with overgrown black hair covering his narrow eyes, sobbing in a corner. _Disgusting,_ he told himself, ignoring the heat of tears and sorrow suppressed through the years of seclusion.

And his father? Ha! Nothing but a stupid …stupid…

Hibari pushed the images out of his mind. When they had left, he was glad. He cried at first, but for a few seconds, barely. He knew what he had to do. He had seen the results of being a herbivore.

The only way to survive was to be..

…a carnivore.

When his mother had been on her better days, she had once read to him a story…

"Kyo-chan, see the cat chase the mouse?"

"Why? Why would the cat do that?"

"Because the cat is a carnivore, a predator. The mouse is a weak herbivore that is its prey."

"Carnivore?"

"Strong…meat-eaters…" For some reason, the woman's bangs suddenly covered her eyes, and her smile grew more thin.

Little Kyouya had seen. He should have run. But he was still pondering on the words she had uttered.

Never would he forget the strength of a true carnivore. Never forget the pain she inflicted seconds after she lovingly called him "Kyo-chan"…

He never went near her…ever again.

"No." Nana and the lady turned, questioningly at Hibari. He snapped out of his recollections and looked at the two ladies.

"I'm sorry..I was thinking to myself…"

The other lady smiled warmly. "Ah, I'm sure you'd be a fine man! Now, Sawada-san, I have to go now! Byee~!"

Nana smiled and waved. Then she turned to Hibari. "You don't look well. Should we hurry back?"

Just then, a little fat boy ran right over Hibari's foot.

Perfect.

Hibari grabbed the throat of the fat boy, and swung him at his friend who was running full speed after his fat companion.

"Hibari-san!" Nana cried out, surprised, as both boys were sent into the earlier mentioned basket of durians.

Hibari smiled.

This was how he had coped with the pain.

By passing it on.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tsu-kun! Gokudera-kun! We're back!"

Tsuna and Gokudera had been working on a science project they and Yamamoto had been assigned to do, but Yamamoto was busy with baseball practice and planned to come over an hour later.

As Gokudera and Tsuna rose to help Nana keep the groceries, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm, and silenced Tsuna's unspoken cry of surprise with a glare.

"Be nice to your mother, because she is…nice." Hibari came up with it lamely, but felt it necessary to impart.

Tsuna looked confused, and went to help his mother keep the vegetables.

Hibari would have loved to continue, but the weak herbivore had not earned the right to know his past.

"Be nice to your mother, because she is way better than my own mother. Your mother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, could have been the mother I never had."

If Hibari had remembered how to cry, he probably would have wept like the five year old Hibari Kyouya in that dark, dark corner of his soul.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**that was long, emo, and totally uncalled for.**

**It was supposed to be FUNNY, and it was at the beginning, but…ARGH.**

**I think I'm emoing…somewhere in a dark unlit corner of my soul.**

**Science Investigative Reports do that to you.**

**Woah. 1700+ words. Longest so far.**

**And to think, I can barely come up with anything to write for my report.**

**now REVIEW.**

**Last I did any angst, it was met with badly. Have I improved?**


	5. Just what we need! Another Hibari!

**Yes, I'm on a roll.**

**I have ...um, 7 days to study, and I finished my holiday homework (on the first day of holiday...some weird geek I am...) and I rather brush up on my KHR than my Chinese.**

**Thus, I bring you the ridiculously long-awaited...next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**...seriously.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Still, Hibari Kyouya was locked in Tsuna's room.

It's kind of...weird. I'm sure you know what I mean. It's bad enough to be locked up in your own room when you're sick/naughty, but Hibari just felt plain weird.

He'd been staying in Tsuna's room for about one and a half weeks but he still felt really, really out of place. No, it wasn't the fact that because of him, poor Tsuna had been forced to take the sofa. Not that he had very much to complain...there was a sofa bed that Nana had covered with a mattress, three quilts and 5 large pillows, in case the bed was too hard.

No, he just felt...happy. He finally had...a sort of home.

Although, that was NOT going to conflict with the fact that the room belonged to a herbivore, and only herbivores had sheets with patterns of various trucks and cars.

Hibari was NOT going to admit to anyone that he thought the sheets looked cute.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, hello, Lambo and I-pin! Hibari-san is upstairs so don't..."

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" screamed Lambo as he, obviously, hurled himself up the stairs.

I-pin was just standing there, too stunned to chase after her idiotic friend, blushing and turning red at the mention of a certain prefect's name.

Tsuna screamed, jumped over the sofa in an amazing display of acrobatics, rolled across the floor in a way that would make a steamroller jealous, grabbed and hurled I-pin into the clouds (no pun intended) in a brilliant display that would make a discus thrower stare.

Nana sighed. "Tsu-kun, you know I don't approve of hurling house guests out of the house."

Tsuna nodded gravely. "Yes, Mum, I'll try not to ...uh, accidentally hurl people around anymore in a state of panic."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"HAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HERE TO SAY HELLO TO THE MUMMY-FACEEEEE!!!"

Hibari's eye twitched. Contrary to what Lambo had expected, he was pretty much normally dressed except his arms had bandages on them.

Which made Lambo very, sadly, disappointed.

"Aww, where did the Mummy-face go? I WANT THE MUMMY-FACE! I WANT THE—"

No prizes for guessing what happened next.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Ding dong!!!_

"JUUDAIME!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Oh, hi Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto! Come in! Are you guys here to see Hi—"

**POOF**

"WAUGH! MUMMY-FACE GONE!"

"...get away you little herbivore brat...."

Gokudera and Yamamoto winced at the crunch sound that resounded as a little cowhead bounced off the wall, sending plaster flying around, while Lambo rolled down the stairs, stopping at Gokudera's feet.

Tsuna's bedroom door opened slowly (for once), and a Lambo-shaped hole could be seen next to the door knob.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I thought I recognised those childish sheets."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"...so...Hibari-san. You're...uh, Kyouya's uncle...from...Norweigia?"

"...yes."

"...Ah! I can see the family resemblance so clearly! Here, let me get you some tea."

"Ah, no need. I'll only be here a short while..I uh, wanted to see my nephew, whom I heard was...ah, ill."

"Oh! Then let me show you the way to..."

"Never mind. Thank you, Sawada-san. I'll...just see myself to his room..."

o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gokudera ran ringed fingers across the dented and blackened Ten-Year Basooka. "I'm not..sure...Juudaime. The damage seems superficial but..."

Tsuna sighed. "It's been ten minutes. Why hasn't Hibari-san returned yet?"

The TYL Hibari glared daggers at the little cowkid, which sent Lambo to whimper pathetically.

"I'll crush you to..."

Lambo screamed.

Tsuna HIEEEEEEed

Gokudera just looked, and whipped out his camera phone...you know, for memories sake.

Yamamoto just laughed.

And in a brief moment in time, everything seemed to stop.

At least, for TYL Hibari.

**POOF**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hibari-san! You're back!" Tsuna said, almost relieved. Wait, relieved?! How could he be happy that the crazy carnivore was BACK?!

Right, good point. Because a young carnivore you sort of know is better than a ten year older carnivore who you hardly know.

Ignoring the fact that they are supposed to be the same person.

Anyway, Hibari looked around him.

He saw Gokudera's slightly annoyed frown, Yamamoto's...constant grin, Tsuna's worried gaze and Lambo's...butt, since Lambo was cowering with his face hidden under Tsuna/his own temporary bed.

He gritted his teeth.

"Why are you herbivores all crowding here?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari closed the door and heard it click behind him.

Now he couldn't hear Tsuna's worried squeals as they inspected the cowhead stuck in the wall right next to the hole his TYL self had created.

He sat heavily on Tsuna's bed. The future he had seen had impressed him, and he would like to think about it further.

Although one thing kept nagging him at the back of his head.

Why was there a trident and a green skirt in his room, ten years later?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**According to word count, this is short.**

**According to page count, this is quite...average. 3 pages+++**

**I have turned into a 1896 fan(girl)! YAY!**

**At the last bit, i was just going to say that there was a trident, but people might think that its Mukuro's (which, technically, it is, but Chrome borrows it on a regular basis). But then it would be 1869, and we know my past one shot about 1869 friendship...but yeah.**

**Lalala.**

**Now, thou shalt review.**

**Lest i shoot you with a Juu Nein Matador.**


End file.
